Library's love
by Peluxestrella
Summary: Un día de huelga Sakura se aburre mucho en su clase porque está sola, pero su aburrimiento no durará mucho, su profesor de Lengua se encargará de entretenerla de la forma más divertida, con amor. Aviso: LEMOON  mal summary, pero no sabía que poner T T


_**Library's Love**_

Espero que os guste este Fanfic. Porque la verdad es que salió en una mañana de aburrimiento en clase en que había huelga y estaba sola en el aula.

NOTA: La historia transcurre en un Universo Paralelo. Escribo sin fin de lucro y los personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

Era un día normal entre semana en la Konoha School High.

Ese día había pocos alumnos y profesores, debido a que había una huelga general. Y entre ellos estaba la pelirosa, que estaba sola en su aula porque nadie más había ido.

Casi no había dado clase y se dedicaba a leer, escribir y dibujar en la pizarra.

Cuando sonó la hora del recreo, salió y se quedó en clase porque en la calle llovía y hacía mucho frío.

Estaba realmente aburrida, no sabía si irse a casa o quedarse y ver si daba alguna clase más o algo.

Fue a darse un paseo por los pasillos, varios profesores la vieron pero no la dijeron nada, la saludaron y alguno que otro la pedía ayuda para colocar materiales.

Cuando llegó la hora de Lengua, fue a clase pues la había informado de que el profesor había venido y tenía que estar presente cuando llegara.

Sakura esperó paciente y profesor Kakashi llegó al poco tiempo, pero no entró en el aula al verla a ella sola.

-Vamos a la biblioteca- dijo sin más. Ella le siguió sin decir nada hasta que llegaron.

Él fue a dejar sus cosas en la mesa del profesor y se puso a leer, mientras Sakura miraba por las estanterías qué libro leer.

Estaba mirando entretenida la sección de novelas románicas cuando el profesor la habló:

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?- dijo Kakashi.

-Vale ^^ por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo contenta.

Se acercaron a la sección de DVD'S y estuvieron mirando por un buen rato. Al final se decidieron por ver la de "X-MEN". Se pusieron el uno al lado del otro a verla en el reproductor.

Sakura cada vez que veía a Lobezno se emocionaba, porque era su actor favorito y esto Kakashi lo notó.

-No sabía que el actor Hugh Jackman te gustara tanto- dijo, burlón en realidad lo hacía para poder acercarse a ella pues la chica lo tenía loco desde que la vio principios de curso y para su desgracia no tenían casi contacto.

-¿He?- dijo ella sonrojada- Jeje bueno es que entre todos los actores que conozco, él es el que más me gusta por como actúa.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y a usted que actriz le gusta?- preguntó curiosa.

-Umm… Megan Fox.

-Eso dicen todos….- dijo medio molesta.

-Jaja es broma Sakura, no tengo actriz favorita porque me gusta más leer que ver películas.

-A… Espera, ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?

-Si, ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, pero… me resulta extraño.

-Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo prefieres….

Ella no podía creerse lo que oía, su profesor, el hombre que la enamoró a primera vista nada más verle en su primera clase con él. Le permitía tutearle sin ningún problema, se sentía completamente dichosa.

-Cl-Claro, no hay problema Kakashi-sensei.

Él emitió un ruido molesto.

-No me digas "sensei", me siento viejo cuando me lo dices, solo limítate a decir mi nombre sin más cuando estemos solos.

-Okay ^^

Continuaron viendo la película, pero Sakura al rato empezó a sentirse incómoda en la silla, intentó coger una postura más cómoda, pero en el proceso se calló al suelo dándose de culo, pero el impacto no le dolió, sino que sentía que debajo de ella había algo mullido y calentito.

Miró y se encontró con Kakashi en el suelo y ella encima:

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él.

-Si… Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada al notar que estaba sentada encima de su cintura.

Kakashi se incorporó dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, causando que él se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojaran sus mejilla, pero gracias a la mascara ella no lo notó.

-Me alegro- dijo medio bajito acercándose poco a poco a la pelirosa.

Sakura al notar sus intenciones, bajó de un tirón su mascara y acabó con el espacio que los separaba, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

Kakashi se sorprendió por lo que izo su alumna, pero no tardó en coger el ritmo y corresponderla mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

Entonces sonó la campana de la siguiente clase asustándolos a ambos, haciendo que se separaran.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- preguntó él.

-Plástica, con Gai-sensei.

-No ha venido, por primera vez desde que el conozco, me alegro de ser su amigo- dijo con tono burlón el peligris.

-¿Y tu? ¿No tienes que dar ninguna clase?- preguntó ella.

-No, me tocaba quedarme aquí para recoger un poco.

-Perfecto entonces- dijo ella para luego volver a besarlo, pero él se separa- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que asegurarme de que no nos pillan- dijo él levantándose y escribiendo en un papel: "Estamos ordenando la biblioteca, no se puede entrar. Lo sentimos", luego lo pegó al otro lado de la puerta y después cerró con llave desde dentro.

-Muy listo- dijo Sakura, que se había sentado en una de las mesas alargadas. Él se fue acercando a ella y ésta mientras observó el rostro que la tenía embelesada- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres guapísimo?- preguntó seductora mientras jugaba con sus cabellos plateados.

-No, pero me alegra que te guste- dijo él poniéndose entre las piernas de Sakura, rozando ambos sexos, causando que ambos se excitaran. Se volvieron a besar, pero Kakashi tomó la iniciativa de ir a más, bajando por su cuello dejando un camino de besos, ella no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido cuando izo eso, cosa que al peligris le encantó- Me tienes loco Sakura, loco por ti desde principios de curso- confesó a la vez que la quitaba la parte de arriba del uniforme dejándola en sujetador verde esmeralda con estrellitas blanca y negras que hacían juego con sus precioso ojos.

-Que vergüenza- dijo ella súper cortada, tapándose como podía con los brazos.

Él se estremeció al verla así. La besó en la frente, la mejilla, la nariz, el cuello, los hombros y finalmente en los labios.

-Que no te de vergüenza, eres hermosa- dijo él intentando relajarla, cosa que consiguió, porque ella envolvió sus piernas por su cintura y sus manos iban levantando su camiseta poco a poco a la vez que se besaban de nuevo y él se subía a la mesa para estar más cómodos.

Entonces Sakura le izo girar para quedar ella encima y comenzar a contemplar su rostro y su cuerpo con caricias y besos que lo estaban calentando muchísimo, cuando ella llegó a su bóxer negro, lo bajó despacio descubriendo el miembro erecto del peligris que gritaba por ser atendido.

La pelirosa no aguantó más, se soltó dejándose llevar por los instintos y empezó a masajearle a un ritmo pausado que, a su compañero la arrancó un fuerte gemido.

Kakashi no puedo soportarlo mucho más y los izo girar, quedando él encima con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No sabía que fueras una chica tan traviesa- dijo él seductor.

-Ni yo que tu fueras un fiera- con testó ella con el mismo tono- pero no m-

Kakashi no la dejó terminar pues la cayó besándola a la vez que le quitaba el sujetador e iba bajando sus bragas. Cuando vio sus pechos descubiertos no dudó en jugar un poco con ellos, mientras con una mano la acariciaba en su zona íntima, haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer.

Cuando el peligris pensó que ya estaba lista, se separó de ella y colocando su mientras en su entrada, pero Sakura le paró cuando izo ademán de de entrar.

-Necesito que sepas una cosa- dijo seria- No soy virgen- y se le escapó un par de lágrimas que se resbalaron pos sus mejillas.

-Lo sé- dijo él comprendiendo su dolor- oí como Sasuke se pavoneaba con sus amigos e que en la fiesta de Halloween se aprovechó de que ibas borracha y se acostó contigo para luego decirte que lo que pasó esa noche solo fue un polvo, y por eso le zurré.

-¿Qué? Pero si él dijo que tuvo un accidente…- dijo ella confundida- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué harías tú si te enteras que le han hecho daño a la persona que amas?- dijo él cariñosamente mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó y más lágrimas salieron de la alegría que le dio al saber que era correspondida. Le abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo- susurró Sakura en su oído.

-Me has hecho muy feliz mi querido cerezo- dijo él aliviado por no ser rechazado y devolviéndola el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Gracias, por todo- dijo Sakura besándole la mejilla y de ahí fue bajando or su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen…

Kakashi no cabía en sí de placer, su querida pelirosa, a pesar de la poca experiencia que tenía, sabía por donde ir para calentarlo.

-Sakura…- dijo un poco ronco- ya no aguanto más…

Ella se rió un poco juguetona, pero se apiadó de él pues también deseaba tenerlo dentro.

-Ya no te contengas- dijo la pelirosa contra sus labios.

Él obedeció y entró en ella sintiendo una gran oleada de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sacara un gemido junto con su compañera que se apretó más contra él.

-No será tu primera vez pero, si lo será en que te haga el amor- dijo dulcemente Kakashi, mirándola con una ternura inimaginable.

Sakura tras oír aquello, le besó con muchísimo amor mientras empezaba a sentir las primeras embestidas que la causaban una sensación tan agradable y dulce, algo que no sintió cuando lo izo con Sasuke, pues él solo la causaba dolor.

El ritmo fue aumentando causándoles más sensaciones placenteras a ambos y haciéndoles llegar al mayor clímax experimentado.

Kakashi los izo gira para que ella se tumbara encima de su pecho.

-¿Qué t-tal?- preguntó entrecortadamente.

-A-A si-sido…n-o te-tengo pala-ras pa-para des-virbirlo…-dijo ella casi sin aliento.

Recuperada ya la energía y la respiración, se vistieron y colocaron todo el desorden causado.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida, ella cogió su mochila para irse, pero algo la paró cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Sakura, esto no ha sido solo un polvo para mí- dijo Kakashi abrazándola por la espalda- No quiero que lo nuestro acabe aquí.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Estás dispuesto a mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea mayor de edad para que ninguno tenga problemas?- dijo ella con voz quebrada.

-Si, estoy dispuesto a eso y más, si se trata de estar contigo, soy capaz de soportar cualquier cosa- dijo él mientras la giraba para que le mirara a los ojos- Te amo.

-Yo también- dijo llorosa mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pero me da a mí que no voy a tener que esconderlo por mucho tiempo- dijo él divertido.

-¿Por?

-Porque dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños y si la memoria no me falla, repetiste 2 cursos, eso significa que cumplirás 18 años.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Tengo una pequeña amistad con la directora Tsunade y la pedí el favor de que me dejara leer tu expediente.

-Eres un cotilla- dijo Sakura bromista.

-Por así me quieres – dijo Kakashi con tono egocéntrico.

-No, así te amo- dijo ella.

Él peligris le quitó las lágrimas de la cara para luego besarse con ternura.

FIN ^^

**Gracias por leer, espero que os halla gustado mucho y me dejéis algún rebiew.**

**Xau**

**Besos**

**Ja Ne!**

**Sonynekolovekakashi.**


End file.
